


don't pass me by if you can't forget me either

by changbok (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seo Changbin, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light BDSM, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Sharing a Room, Smut, Watersports, as always lmao, binmin is wild, changbin is just tired from college, changlix and minsung are dating but, felix and jisung are just mentioned, save him, they dont even appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/changbok
Summary: Changbin, who is with Felix, and Minho, who is with Jisung, both feel glad they share a dorm.





	don't pass me by if you can't forget me either

**Author's Note:**

> okay so UH changlix???? i miss them. but honestly my friend (and beta) came up with this prompt and i was like yo lemme write that bc i crave binmin smut????? and so i ended up writing it instead of studying lmaoooo what a life. i write so much abt changbin i might as well just. morph into him and become him on every level except physical
> 
> kudos to changkanta aka my beta bc he always deals with my shit and just. thanKS
> 
> also me??? writing watersports minho/changbin? never heard of it. nO
> 
> \- title is from blackpink's song whistle

It's okay.

 

_ It's okay _ because nobody will hear Changbin's unfortunate self staying up until the dead hours of the night, sinking as low as to curl himself up on his chair with a notebook seated neatly on his lap. The dim lamp that rests idly on the work desk doesn't help much either; the corners of his eyes are still dark, the endless void of his room swallowing up what little he can see of the song scribbled messily on the crumbled paper of his notebook. College has brought a lot of new things to worry about – out of which writing songs  _ definitely _ isn't one of them – but Changbin is sure that a lot of different factors contributed to this poor situation of his. Just how  _ bad _ can it get; he's sitting in his room at shy 4 AM,  _ completely awake  _ and handling all his frustrations internally.

 

Perhaps taking his anger out on emotional words engraved in the white paper isn’t the best coping mechanism, but it works, for  _ him. _

 

Changbin's proud of the result –  _ of course he is _ – but something is missing. Maybe it’s not the way his unspoken thoughts are bound together into a jumbled mess of words that come together to form a lovey-dovey song, or how he's using complicated phrases that nobody – probably not even his  _ professor _ – will understand, but it genuinely has him wondering what's not fitting in like a puzzle as it usually does. The song is dry, almost devoid of the emotions that Changbin  _ wants _ to put in. Perhaps striking a different theme (maybe the shaky government of their country or how nothing in life plays out how you want it to) will stir up the gears in his brain, but nothing is really working out.

 

He's  _ bored _ . Bored of going over the same forty words and rearranging them in hopes of coming up with something new, but his genius brain is asleep at the most inappropriate time. Not even the amount of coffee he's savored throughout the day is kicking in anymore, and that's the  _ saddest  _ side to his story.

 

Changbin sighs in frustration, closing the dusty notebook in one swift move and rolling it off of his lap, letting it fall silently onto the floor. Preoccupying his brain with vile thoughts of tomorrow isn’t getting him anywhere; if anything, it’s causing stress to build up and drive him into a constipated state where he’s even  _ less  _ useful than he usually is at this point of the night  _ (morning?). _

 

Devoid of any inspiration whatsoever, the boy leans back and relaxes his aching muscles, feeling the softness of his chair sink in. His long eyelashes swoop up as he stares blankly at the white ceiling above him –  _ the one he’s stared at so many times whenever he found himself in a situation just like this one  _ – and places a hand on the middle of his stomach.

 

Minho is asleep soundly, as per the usual, and his faint breathing swerves through silence in a way that almost calms Changbin down. More often than not, Changbin does find himself wishing to be as down to Earth as Minho is; his roommate has little to nothing to worry about, his shoulders free of the weights and shackles that college brings with it.

 

_ Probably  _ because his grades are shooting up higher than Changbin’s future ever will, but that’s another story for another unfortunate, sleepless night.

 

The tips of Changbin’s cold fingers roll up and down the thick material of his black hoodie, curling and pulling around the softness of it. He’s merely distracting himself from the oncoming downpour of speculations running about his mind, pulling at the sharp edges of it and giving him little to no time to actually calm down from the density of his and Minho’s relationship.

 

Of course,  _ of course  _ they’re friends with a bit of a vague history behind them; Changbin still remembers the day a tipsy (no; he wasn’t just  _ tipsy  _ \- he was completely drunk) Minho stumbled into their dorm, screaming the words of pure horror:  _ “Changbin Seo, I’m utterly gay for you.”  _ Changbin didn't really contribute much when it came to that unfortunate situation, but he let Minho handle it all the way, and  _ that’s  _ exactly how they even ended up entangled in this pure mess of a discreet... relationship?

 

_ Friends with benefits.  _ That’s what they are - nothing more, nothing less. They use each other to relieve the stress that builds up over the day and it’s been happening for five consecutive weeks; Minho never backs down from doing _ it  _ with Changbin, even despite the obvious fact that they  _ both _ have partners. Partners that, quite fortunately, know nothing of this.

 

Felix and Jisung are the two only people that go perfectly with this lost pair. It’s not that Felix isn’t up to Changbin’s hopes or standards; he loves the boy - the actual embodiment of Sun itself - but among a busy string of events that has them both working from dusk until dawn, it’s hard to find a pace. A pace that they both can follow comfortably, in unison, and from what Changbin had heard, it’s the same for Minho.

 

Only when Changbin snaps back to the crushing weight of reality does he realize that his warm hand had found its way to the tight space between his legs. He’s  _ palming  _ himself through his grey boxers, skilled fingers carefully pulling on the ever-growing bulge that peeks out from the captivity of his tight underwear. The fabric feels almost aggravating, but Changbin suppresses a soft groan that gets stuck in his throat and thankfully only rolls out as a quiet exhale.

 

Minho shifts on the bed behind him and Changbin stops immediately, but only for a brief second; he can’t bring himself to care whether he awoke the boy or not, for the pulsing dick in his underwear proves itself to be much more important than Minho’s beauty sleep. Changbin goes to what he was previously doing, except this time his hand boldly snakes its way underneath his boxers; he flinches at the sensation of cold meeting warm.

 

It’s not that he  _ misses  _ having sex; he did Minho just a few hours back, but the aching pain for Felix always finds its way back and seeps into Changbin’s veins. He’s  _ desperate  _ to feel his little Sunshine moan his name so cutely against his skin that Changbin doesn’t have the strength to go on anymore, or perhaps watch Felix undress himself and tease Changbin to the point he can only  _ anticipate  _ for his dick to break said boy in half.

 

But of course, none of that is happening because college hates Changbin and Changbin hates college back.

 

Changbin hisses when he pulls his cock out of his boxers, wriggling out of the bothersome clothes and letting them pool around his tense ankles. He shifts his legs up a little, then spreads them and wraps his free arm around his thigh, the small frame of his body curled up on the comfortable chair. Changbin’s hand trails down to his balls, fondling them only for a little bit before he’s focusing on the leaking, red cock in his grasp. His grip is tight and consistent on his dick, the way his wrist jerks up and down leaving him with nothing but pleasure to deal with.

 

Changbin’s eyelids flutter and his eyes eventually close, bright sparks popping up beneath the dark image of an abyss that swallows him whole. The boy bucks into his own hands that keep massaging him, before letting his dainty fingers start working their way up and down his twitchy dick. Before he even knows it, he’s hastily pulling at his foreskin in the slightest and letting his cockhead peek out from the captivity of it. His nail delves deep into the opening of his tiny slit, and it instantly elicits a loud, shaky moan from the distressed rapper on the rise.  

 

When Minho moves  _ again,  _ Changbin manages to ignore him. The pleasure and lust both cloud up his mind to the point he can only urge himself to go on; his right hand toys with his cock while his other fondles his balls, pulling and letting go of the sack in his grasp. At this point, Changbin is  _ gasping _ , his breaths choking in his lungs and coming out as breathless huffs. As his sweaty hand slides up and down, movements adorned with pure skill and determination, Changbin throws his head back and nuzzles it into the soft surface of his chair.

 

_ “F- Felix,”  _ He all but moans, but quickly manages to only breathe out through his nose. The name rolls off of his tongue as if he’s said it hundreds of times before - which he has - slipping into thin air and dissipating when Changbin purses his wet lips against each other and falls silent. His mind is buzzing with the pleasant idea of Felix’s tiny hand wrapped around his even tinier dick, massaging up and down and outlining the small veins that swirl around the underside of it.

 

The sole image, burning in the back of his mind, turns Changbin on even more. He’s  _ so horny _ that he might as well just hit up the nearest bar and settle down with the most random one nightstand he can find, but the amount of dignity he has left puts him down on a responsible scale of  _ not doing it. _

 

The thought is there for a few more seconds, but then he’s suddenly brought back to the present by a soft hand that flies down to rest on his own, shaky and trembling one. Changbin’s movements slow to a halt, and his eyes pry themselves open; he’s met with a sleepy smile, half closed eyes and an attractively tousled ball of fluffy brown hair that blocks his vision for the most part. Changbin’s mouth hangs agape as Minho shakes him back to his senses; an incoherent string of curses falls from his mouth and he jerks his hands away from his leaking lower parts.

 

His dark eyes meet Minho’s soft ones - there is definitely a glint of mischief dancing behind them - and before he even knows it, Minho’s cock is brought up to the side of his face. The younger’s heart starts convulsing inside of his tight ribcage, and it starts feeling like a  _ bomb _ , threatening to go off at any second, rather than an organ.

 

“M- Minho,” Changbin breathes out, but he knows better than to reach out and take ahold of Minho’s twitchy cock. The ravenhead’s eyebrows furrow out of sheer frustration that’s starting to build up and replace lust with annoyance; Changbin swallows when he’s met with no answer.

 

Minho’s boney hand rolls up and down his cock that’s resting on Changbin’s left shoulder. He can feel the brunette’s stomach press into the back of his head - it’s more than just aggravating, the fact that Changbin has to pause everything he’s doing in order for Minho to get off of his high. The older boy is breathing heavily from above Changbin, his shallow exhales fusing in with Changbin’s worried calling of Minho’s name.

 

He can hear the tiny, squelching noises that come along with Minho’s hand stroking his dick. Changbin knows,  _ and very well, not to mention,  _ that it’s not really Minho’s fault for the position they’re suddenly stuck in. It’s Changbin, always has been, and always will be - he’s pulling at all the strings, bringing them into this mess that’s going to drag on for as long as  _ he  _ wants it to.

 

He’s in so much control that Minho’s living a lie.

 

Changbin can hear a faint moan of Jisung’s name roll off of Minho’s tongue -  _ perhaps he’s making fun of Changbin? _ \- but either way, the male flinches in his seat on the comfortable chair. If anything, his now neglected cock jolts with sheer ecstasy and blood that’s being pumped down towards it. Each time Minho’s airy voice sounds itself above Changbin’s ragged breathing, he feels his stomach twist and turn with the ever-growing urge to palm at his own, wet cock.

 

“Felix is missing out on so much.” Minho mumbles suddenly, even despite the fact that he’s  _ jerking off  _ right behind Changbin, and it’s all that takes for all the little clouds in Changbin’s mind to clear up. He’s suddenly growling in pure frustration, but when Minho spins the chair around, Changbin doesn’t have much of a choice.

 

_ He’s going to suck on that cock, he already knows it. _

 

“If I were him,” Minho giggles, his voice trailing off into a purr that just annoys Changbin s _ o much,  _ “I would use you as a cum rag all the time.” The elder’s expression hardens to a determined smirk, the corners of his eyes crinkling with utter determination. And Changbin knows that face _ so good  _ that he can only hope for Minho to let him off the hook early; yet, that’s not going to be the case for him tonight.

 

“Suck.” Minho demands, pushing his cockhead against Changbin’s pretty little lips and attempting to force them open. Changbin involuntarily  _ moans  _ because of the salty, sticky pre-cum that pools around the slit of Minho’s wet cock; it’s not like he has anything useful to do at the given time, does he?

 

_ “Stupid little cockslut, you only like my dick, huh?”  _

 

And so, before he even knows it, his cheeks are hollowing, adjusting to the shape of a big dick that plunges into him so comfortably as if it’s been done a thousand of times before. Changbin doesn’t hold back a breathy moan at that, his throat opening up and letting Minho’s cock brush softly past the gag reflex that’s, quite literally, a nonexistent loophole in Changbin’s system.

 

Changbin swallows around the dick like he always does, but what surprises him is when  _ Minho  _ moves forwards, hips slamming into Changbin’s face and forcing him back on the chair. The elder’s dick slips out of Changbin’s mouth just for a brief moment, but his balance steadies itself once again and he’s back to sucking Minho off, lips kissing cutely around the thickness of his cock.

 

Changbin’s head bobs up and down, and he easily, without any restrictions whatsoever, reaches the thick base of the brunette’s wet cock. His tongue swirls around Minho’s shaft, nose brushing against the lower region of his flat stomach each time he sinks low enough to reach it.

 

It’s almost addicting, how Minho moves in harmony with Changbin, easing his blowjob and making it even  _ better _ .

 

But what takes him back is Minho’s sudden grip on his short hair; Changbin’s eyes shoot up almost immediately in surprise, but the thought of uttering their safe word doesn’t cross his mind, not even for a brief second. Pure confusion clouds his expression and his eyes fly up to glue to Minho’s unreadable expression.

 

Minho grasps hard and Changbin moans lowly, swallowing around the cock stuffed deep in his throat to ease the ragged breathing that comes in and out of his nose.

 

“Count each time my cock hits the back of your throat.” Minho demands from above Changbin, and before the younger even has the chance to reply, Minho is fucking his face at such a fast pace that Changbin’s hazy mind can’t pick up the sudden split of events that has him choking around the cock thrusting in and out of his throat.

 

Changbin’s so damn  _ good _ at giving head, but when his partner initiates the pace, then he gradually starts to wither and crumble, falling apart before the very person that dares disrupt his flow of things.

 

And, for some reason, that person always happens to be Minho Lee.

 

Changbin tries _ so hard  _ to count each time Minho’s cockhead rubs up and down against the softness and emptiness of his throat, but the quick, harsh pace that he sets is close to impossible to follow. His voice only comes out as soft little mewls and mumbles that dissipate into thin air under the harsh intakes of breath he attempts to carry out. He's trying so hard to follow Minho's demand, but his voice only comes out broken and hoarse; it doesn't contribute much.

 

But instead of catching a rhythm at which he can breathe in peace without choking on Minho’s dick each time it bumps against the soft top of his mouth, he completely gives in and salty tears start to sting at the squinted corners of Changbin’s eyes. They’re quirk to roll down his soft cheeks and burn into his skin, mixing in with the persistent red hue that’s straddling Changbin’s contour in a dark, everlasting blush.

 

Changbin’s  _ crying  _ at this point, his voice freeing itself out of his body as choked little sobs that Minho pays little to no attention to. He’s moaning breathlessly from above the younger boy, hips and pelvis smashing into his face so fast that even breathing through his nose is rendered as useless.

 

The younger boy’s vision eventually darkens to the shade of his greyish-blue tears, his brain drowning out the noises that Minho proceeds to make. He’s grunting at this point, stuffing his dick so deep down Changbin’s throat that he  _ gags  _ this time, and it seems like the only time that can save him from this sudden, harsh turn of events is only Minho himself.

 

Minho finally pulls out, and it’s such an abrupt stop that Changbin is genuinely confused at the empty space that’s present in his gaping mouth. His jaw is locked in one place, his nose scrunching with sheer disgust as snot and his tears both drip from the sharp edges of his face; even when Minho is staring down at him with nothing but eagerness swerving through the soft glint in his eyes, Changbin doesn’t tone down.

 

His body recoils when some of the liquids on his face slip into his mouth, immediately coughing up and hunching over because snot, tears and cum all fused in tastes as disgusting as Changbin’s miserable food whenever he attempts to cook.

 

Sucking in a sharp breath, Changbin suddenly lifts his chin and furrows his eyebrows when Minho doesn’t move. He’s still choking and coughing on the unpleasant mix of three different tastes seeping into his taste buds, and as soon as he’s done grimacing because of what he’s gotten himself into, a thin string of curses falls from his lips.

 

_ “Daddy.”  _ Changbin manages once his shaky breathing had stabilized and toned down to soft inhales and exhales. He can still feel his pulsing cock beg for  _ any  _ kind of attention, even the rough, uncontrolled one, but he doesn’t get it. His body is aching with the sheer need to release its warm load of cum that’s been building up in Changbin ever since Minho broke off his jerking off a while ago.

 

“Do you know why you’re being punished, kitty?” Minho speaks up after he gets a good amount of fun thanks to the show that Changbin had put up with his constant choking and coughing on the disgusting cum. At this point, Changbin’s body is shaking with trembles, his face stained with dried tears and snot; Minho doesn’t waste his time in placing a hand on Changbin’s cheek, gently wiping off a tear that lingers there.

 

Changbin’s tears are still dripping and spilling from his dark, squinted eyes, but even through his cloudy visage, he manages a soft, shaky moan which gradually increases in volume when Minho lays his soft hand upon him.

 

But, as fast as it had landed there, it was even faster to retreat from Changbin’s face. Silence falls upon them, and it’s only a few moments after that Minho breaths in, eyes eating Changbin out.

 

_ “Because you’re a dirty, thirsty whore.”  _

 

And suddenly, Minho’s cock is pushed into his mouth again; Changbin’s eyes roll to the back of his skull and all the air in his body knocks itself out with this one harsh move. But alas, Changbin doesn’t have much time to focus on the fact that he’s gradually running out of breath thanks to a cock in his mouth.

 

Because, even though he  _ doesn’t _ want to acknowledge it, Minho is  _ pissing  _ in his mouth, the warm liquid sliding down Changbin’s throat and fusing in with the cum that’s quick to follow, shooting out of Minho’s thin slit as fast as the warm yellow liquid beforehand.

 

Changbin’s voice drags itself out as a pathetic whine; his hands fly up to hold onto Minho’s thighs, blunt fingernails scratching so hard against the soft layer of his skin that even Minho releases a surprised hiss at the contact. Yet, he doesn’t stop, and soon enough, Changbin is forced to swallow the two salty tastes that make his internal organs flip and rip apart because it tastes so  _ disgusting _ .

 

But as much as he hates it, Changbin is also cumming at the same time, the sensation of it quiet and distant over the fact that Minho is repeating praises like a mantra. Changbin’s eyebrows furrow once he milks the last drop of cum out of Minho’s cock; his orgasm only now hits him hard, and once it does, Changbin jerks his head with a loud, albeit broken groan of Minho’s name.

 

It rolls off of his tongue like a prayer, shaky and insecure, delving deep into the temporary silence of their dorm room that’s already starting to smell of sex and sweat. Changbin’s breathing is so loud that he can’t even make out the words that Minho says so confidently, but it’s obvious by the way his hand runs through his short, black hair that he’s praising him; stubbornly so, too.

 

“My pretty little kitten.” Minho murmurs against Changbin’s cheek, lips so soft and plump even when he laps up what little bit of cum lingered on the corners of Changbin’s parted lips. The younger, amidst his exhausted self and high pleasure, manages to steal a look at Minho; a faint smile plays at his lips, his weak, trembling arm coming up to wrap around Minho’s tense shoulders.

 

“Was I a good girl, daddy?” Changbin whispers almost instantly, snuggling himself close to the elder. Though, it doesn’t last for long, because Minho is already lifting him off of the chair and holding onto him as though as he’s his favorite stuffed toy, his wobbly, unstable legs carrying them towards the only place they need to be at; Minho’s bed.

 

“Yes, of course.” Minho manages a brief, quick answer when Changbin’s limbs tighten their grip around his half-naked body, his voice wavering and falling into a deep rumble once he’s managed to lower Changbin onto the softness of his bed. It sinks as it supports their weights, the two shifting about until Changbin is safe in Minho’s arms again; his forehead pressed into his chest, eyes fluttering shut the moment Minho snuggles close to him.

 

It’s not until Minho presses a soft, chaste kiss to Changbin’s swollen lips that they settle down for a night filled with brief and pointless sleep. Because,  _ after all _ , Changbin knows that sleeping with Minho never turns out as peaceful as they hope it would be.

 

And maybe,  _ just maybe _ , his blooming feelings for the elder need to pushed aside if he intends on keeping this up.

****  
  



End file.
